Sólo dame una señal chiquita
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras un gesto amable, Dinamarca cree qué México siente algo por él. ¿Será acaso correspondido el Rey del Norte de Europa? Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** _*Mira para un lado, luego para el otro*_ ¡Sí! ¡Soy la primera en publicar un México/Dinamarca! **:D**

Por cierto, los trajes de _Aragorn_ y _Faramir_, de _"El Señor de los Anillos"_, fue un pedido de Dinamarca, por lo qué no los estoy usando para lucrar con ellos.

El título de este One-shot es de la canción del mismo nombre, sólo que a mi me gusta la versión de _Cox_.

Y bueno, este fanfic rondaba en mi cabeza desde qué publiqué _"Tres regalos"_, ¡espero qué les guste!

Y no se apuren, seguiré con los demás fanfics, consideren este como un regalo por lo del día de Reyes.** :3** ¡Saqué el monito! **:D**

Disfruten el One-Shot. **n.n**

* * *

**Sólo dame una señal chiquita.**

- Ah, mi cabeza.-

El auto proclamado Rey del Norte de Europa recién despertaba de un larga noche de borrachera. Se llevó una mano a la sien al sentir que estaría pronta a explotar por la terrible resaca, a causa de la cruda, que no lo dejaba en paz. Se alzó y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas...

- ¿Y este saco?- Alzó la prenda qué tenía encima de su cuerpo.- No recuerdo tener uno así. ¿Y en donde estoy?-

Movió el saco, poniéndolo sobre un brazo del sofá en donde se encontrara durmiendo, y vio sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado qué había un vaso con agua, un par de pastillas y una pequeña nota. Dándose cuenta de qué eran aspirinas, se las tomó al instante, y tras reposarlas un poco, agarró la nota y la leyó...

_" Matatías."_

- ¿Matatías?- Trataba de hacer memoria, haciendo que su cerebro doliera más.- ¡Ah, sí! México.- Recordó.

Y siguió leyendo...

_"Espero que te sientas bien al momento de leer esta nota. Como nadie quiso ocuparse de ti, pues me tomé la libertad de llevarte a tu cuarto. También dejé un par de aspirinas junto con un vaso con agua para que en caso de que te doliera la cabeza, las tomaras._

_Atte. México._

_P. D. No te preocupes por el saco, me lo devuelves cuando puedas. :3"_

- México.- Musitó mientras volvía a leer la nota.

Realmente no recordaba nada de lo qué había pasado la noche anterior, sólo qué entró a una competencia de beber más cerveza, de la cuál estaba muy seguro de haber ganado. ¡Nadie le ganaba al Rey del Norte de Europa cuando se trataba de cerveza! O eso era lo qué pensaba. El punto era que, fuera de José María Itzae, nadie mostraba un gesto amable para con él. Por lo qué se puso a pensar...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Ustedes qué piensan, chicos?-

- Yo creo que esta junta es una total pérdida de tiempo, Dinamarca.- Islandia no ocultó su fastidio.- Si nada más querías oír nuestra opinión al respecto, no necesitabas convocarnos en una junta de emergencia.-

Y tras lo dicho por el más joven de los nórdicos, los demás voltearon a ver a Mathias, quién sólo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona...

- Pues aunque no lo creas, Is, esto es una emergencia para mí.- Dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.- Ya que sospecho qué México está enamorado de mí.-

Si no fuera porqué lo conocían de hacía mucho tiempo, pensarían qué hablaba en serio. Más ese no era el caso...

- Bueno, si tú lo crees así, deberías de averiguarlo, Mathias.- Le aconsejó Tino.- A veces, uno puede malentender las cosas, y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.-

- Yo creo que no deberías de meterte con México.- Le dijo en un tono tajante Noruega.- Él está muy bien así como está.-

- ¿Acaso estás celoso, eh, Noru?- Le preguntó con sorna Dinamarca.- Porqué si es así, yo podría dejarte unirte a nos... ¡ARGHT!- Gritó al sentir cómo la corbata le cortaba el oxígeno.

- Cállate, idiota.- Una vena se marcaba en la frente del noruego, mientras jalaba con más fuerza de la corbata.

- Tranquilo, Noruega.- Finlandia trató de calmar la situación.- Si México está realmente interesado en Dinamarca, no tiene nada de malo. Además, eso tienen qué arreglarlo entre los dos, ¿no es así, Mathias?- Volteó a verlo.- Sólo tienes qué ir a verlo y platicar sobre ello.-

- Sí, tienes razón, Tino.- Le soltó una palmada en la espalda.- Iré a ver a México en este mismo instante.-

Estaba decidido, si realmente México sentía algo por él que iba más allá de la amistad, iba a ser algo muy interesante...

- Si'nto p'na p'r Méx'co.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Un momento.- Se oyó dentro de la casa y se abrió la puerta.- ¡Dinamarca!- El moreno se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada de su hogar.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Matatías?-

El danés había tomado un vuelo directo, y justo en ese momento acababa de llegar hasta la casa del mexicano. Traía el saco con el qué Chema le había cubierto la otra noche, además de una caja de galletas de su patria como regalo por haberse preocupado por él, más que nada por la decepción amorosa qué sufriría México al saber qué Dinamarca no podría corresponder a su amor...

- Sólo venía a devolverte el saco.- Le extendió la prenda mientras sonreía.- Fuiste muy amable conmigo.-

- ¡Ah, no es nada!- José María Itzae tomó el saco.- ¿No gustas pasar? Debes estar cansado, el viaje hasta acá debió ser muy largo.-

- Sí, gracias.- Aceptó gustoso la invitación del joven de piel canela. De ese modo, podría vigilar mejor sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de qué ya no era tan pequeño, tal y como recordaba la última vez que se vieron. Aparte de que el danés no conocía la casa de José María...

- Es la primera vez qué veo tu casa, México.- Comentó el más alto de los dos.- ¿Porqué nunca antes había venido?-

- Ni idea, y no hay qué ser tan formal, puedes llamarme José María o Chema, Matatías.- Le respondió el mexicano, mientras movía una silla para que se sentara el danés.- Toma asiento.-

- Gracias.- Se sentó y recordó qué traía algo más.- Ah, por cierto. Ten, te traje estas galletas de mantequilla qué hacemos en mi casa.-

El rostro del moreno se encendió y esbozó una gran sonrisa...

- ¡Galletas de mantequilla!- Tomó el envase metálico entre sus manos.- ¡Me encantan!-

Y sólo bastaron esas dos palabras, junto con una gran sonrisa de niño pequeño, para que Dinamarca se sonrojara al instante y el corazón latiera a un ritmo idéntico a su extravagante personalidad...

- Iré a hacer un poco de café.- Le avisó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.- No tardo.- Y le guiñó el ojo.

No le dijo nada, se puso de pie y lentamente se encaminó a la entrada de la puerta. Tras atravesarla...

- **_¡YAHOOOOOOO!_**- Gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras.

Corrió sin fijarse, y al llegar a la mitad de la calle, lo atropellaron. Adentro de la casa, y ajeno a lo qué sucedía, Chema llegó con un par de tazas con café recién hecho...

- Ya está listo.- Alzó la mirada y se asustó.- ¡Matatías! ¿Pos' qué te pasó?-

- Ah, nada, nada. No te fijes.- El danés sonreía pese a tener la marca de un neumático en la ropa, y un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la frente.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- Bueeeno.- Contestó incómodo en lo que una gota recorría su espalda.

**.~o0o~.**

Pero el problema seguía siendo qué no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de México, así que lo invitó a pasar unos días en su casa. Lo cuál a México le pareció muy conveniente, ya que dentro de un par de días tendría una junta con la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio (AELC) y le ahorraría el buscar un lugar de con tiempo para alojarse...

- Muchas gracias, Dinamarca. Me has quitado un enorme peso de encima.- Le sonreía el mexicano mientras trotaba en su caballo, que el danés se había tomado la molestia en conseguirle.- Y ahorrarme una gran cantidad de dinero del hospedaje.-

Esa mañana, Mathias había invitado a José María Itzae a dar una vuelta en caballo, aceptando gustoso. Pero más qué nada, y por presumir ante su invitado, le había traído el disfraz de Faramir, en lo que él usaba el disfraz de Aragorn; alegando por supuesto qué el clima era frío en esos días y esos trajes eran perfectos para salir a cabalgar. Por lo qué México no pudo repelar...

- Ah, no te fijes.- El Rey del Norte de Europa se sentía con los ánimos hasta los cielos.- Por cierto, ya hace hambre, ¿no?-

- Sí, creo que sí. Por cierto.- Se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa provocadora.- Estas flechas son de verdad, ¿cierto?-

- Bue... bueno, no, no lo sé.- Le contestó inseguro, en lo qué sentía que el aire se le acababa.- ¿Po, Porqué?-

- ¡Ea!-

Sin darle una explicación, Chema arreó al caballo, qué se echó a correr. Al instante, tomó el arco y sacó una flecha del carcaj, apuntó y tras un momento la disparó. Dinamarca entonces arreó a su caballo y trató de darle alcance, vio cómo México se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el suelo y recogía la flecha lanzada con algo en ella. Y sin detenerse, volvió a acomodarse sobre el animal y volvió a repetir el proceso un par de veces...

- ¡Hey, Matatías!- Le gritó emocionado José María Itzae apenas el danés le dio alcance.- ¡Sí eran flechas de verdad!- Le mostró las presas capturadas.- Y ya tenemos algo pa' comer.-

- Oh, ¡genial!- Le respondió.

Al poco rato, ambas naciones ya tenían encendida una fogata, asando las aves qué México había atrapado...

- No sabía qué supieras usar de ese modo el arco y la flecha, México.-

- Bueno, es que desde antes de nacer, mi gente ya sabía usar la arquería como parte de la caza. No se detenían por días siguiendo a su presa hasta que la atrapaban.- Le explicó el joven de piel canela.

- Oh, y también la forma de cabalgar, fue impresionante la manera en qué te inclinaste para recoger a los animales del suelo.-

- Je, je, es qué desde que era una colonia, me gustaban los caballos.- Se echó una mano a la nuca, apenado.- Y pues a veces me dormía en los establos a escondidas. Aunque ninguno se compara con mi yegüita Hortensia, ¡es tan chula la condenada! Y corre, qué pa' qué te cuento.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el danés.- ¡Eres un todo-en-uno!-

- ¿Eso crees?- Contestó con un tono serio el moreno.- ¿Eh?-

Y sin previo aviso, lo tomó de las espaldas y le aplicó un german suplex, haciendo que le tronaran todos los huesos de la espalda...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAARGHT!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Todos en la habitación sólo se le quedaban viendo bastante sorprendidos...

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Se echó a reír el danés, quién inexplicablemente había crecido algunos centímetros, y les relataba lo acontecido días antes.- Y ahora sí estoy seguro, México está enamorado de mí.- Los ojos del Rey del Norte de Europa brillaban mientras lo decía.

- Yo lo dudo mucho.- Noruega no compartía la misma idea que el danés.- México no se fijaría en ti, y si lo hiciera, es porqué tiene muy mal gusto.-

- Creo qué México en realidad sólo trataba de ser amable contigo, o simplemente sentía pena por ti.- Dijo Islandia, tratando de no prestarle tanta atención al asunto, pues, ¿a él que le quedaba de eso?

- ¡No sean así!- Chilló Dinamarca.- ¡Yo sé qué México me quiere!-

- ¿Y c'mo lo s'bes?- Le preguntó Berwald.

- Bueno, es que me dice de cariño _"Matatías"_ en vez de usar mi nombre humano.- Dinamarca juntó sus manos mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.- Es una prueba de su amor.-

- Pues, México le pone apodos a todos.- Empezó a enumerar con los dedos el noruego.- A Francia le dice _"Pancho"_, a Estados Unidos le dice _"Gringo loco"_, a Inglaterra le llama _"Tejón amarillo"_, _"Arturito"_, _"Alegre comadre."_ -

- A Austria le dice _"Don Rigo"_, a Prusia le llama _"Gil."_- Continuó Islandia.- A Finlandia le llama _"Tinito."_ A Canadá le dice _"Mateo."_-

- Pues a Italia Veneciano le dice _"Morrito"_ y a su hermano le dice _"Lobito"_ o _"Ramón."_- El finlandés se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- A ustedes los llamó _"Hermanitos rezongones"_, así como a Rusia le dice _"Juanito."_- Puso una mirada llena de preocupación.- Aunque aún no sé porqué le dice así.-

- Pues a Alemania le llama _"Luis"_ y en ocasiones, _"Güicho."_-

- Sí, y Alemania siempre le **pega** cuando lo llama así.-

- Es que a Alemania no le gusta cuando lo llama así en público porqué le da pena.- Salió Mathias en defensa del mexicano.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-

- Bueno, no hagamos esto más grande.- Tino sonreía mientras trataba de calmar la situación.- Es bueno saber que hay alguien qué quiera a Dinamarca.-

- ¡Oh, Finlandia!- El danés tomó las manos de Tino entre las suyas.- ¡Tú si me entiendes, no como el resto de estos malagradecidos!-

- Qu'tale l's m'nos de enc'ma a mi esp'sa.- Lo amenazó el sueco, separándolos de un manotazo.

- Bueno, si no tienes nada más qué decirnos, Dinamarca, yo me voy.- Islandia tomó su saco.- Mañana tenemos qué viajar a Ginebra, así qué me iré a preparar mis maletas.-

El más joven de los nórdicos salió de la habitación, por lo que el danés se le quedó viendo fijamente al noruego al ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea...

- No.- Le dijo anticipando lo qué había planeado.

**.~o0o~.**

En Ginebra, a la mañana siguiente, se había reunido la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio y México para discutir diversos puntos. Sin embargo, todos se le quedaban a un invitado, que no era precisamente del agrado de la mayoría...

- Dinamarca está aquí.- Islandia señaló acusador a su hermano mayor.- Y tú tienes la culpa.-

- También es parte de tu culpa, ya que mencionaste ayer qué nos veríamos aquí.- Le contestó el noruego.- Además, estuvo insistiendo tanto, qué no supe cuando le dije que sí.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

_- Muy bien, puedes ir. Pero te quedas en un rincón y no digas nada. ¿Entendiste?-_

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Estoy aburrido.- Comenzó a quejarse el danés.- ¿Cuándo van a hacer algo divertido?-

- Mathias, estamos en una junta. ¿No podrías largarte y molestar a otros?- Vash estaba más qué incómodo con la presencia de Dinamarca, principalmente con Liechtenstein ahí cerca.

- Tranquilo, Val.- José María trató de calmar al suizo.- Matatías, si quieres, puedes ir a dar una vuelta por el pasillo, nosotros estamos tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, además de regular nuestras comercios e inversiones.-

- ¡Pero México!- El Rey del Norte de Europa se le acercó.- Allá afuera no tengo con quién platicar y no sé qué hacer.-

- Bueno.- Liechtenstein tomó con timidez la palabra.- Podrías hacer algunos dibujitos mientras terminamos.-

Y ante la furiosa mirada de Noruega, Islandia y la mirilla del arma de Suiza, tuvo qué ceder. Por lo qué estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, con una crucita roja enmedio de los ojos que le pintó Vash en forma de advertencia, en lo qué los demás comenzaron a hablar en voz baja...

- ¡No es justo!- Lloriqueaba mientras hacía garabatos en unas hojas que le dieron.- Yo quiero estar con México.-

Volteó a verlos y no pudo soportarlo más, ¡él quería estar toda la tarde a solas con México! Entonces, ¿porqué Noruega lo invitó a una junta tan aburrida?...

- ¿Qué hacen?- Se asomó por encima del hombro de Islandia, quién se puso azul al sentir el peso del danés.

- ¡Dinamarca, a tu rincón!- Le gritó molesto Noruega.

- Está bien.- Cabizbajo, se regresó a su asiento, volteando con tristeza la mirada.

- No tiene remedio.- El noruego se llevó una mano a la frente, malhumorado.- ¿Estás bien, Islandia?-

- S-Sí. Mejor continuemos para acabar más pronto.-

Siguieron con la junta, pero al poco tiempo...

- Como que se están tardando un poco, ¿no lo crees, Noru?- Le dijo al aludido, haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a su hermano menor.

- **_¡YA DÉJANOS EN PAZ!_**- Se alzó Noruega, queriendo partirle la cara.

- Hey, tranquilos, tranquilos.- Chema sostenía a Vash, que ya había martillado el arma.- No debemos caer en la violencia.-

- Debiste haber traído un transportador.- Islandia regañó a su hermano.- Al menos así lo tendríamos quieto.-

- No lo pensé.- Le contestó.

- Mira, Matatías.- José María Itzae le puso una mano al hombro.- Tú sólo quédate aquí y 'orita nos vamos a comer. No tardaremos mucho.- Le sonrió.- ¿Está bien?-

- Sí.- Le contestó como todo niño bueno haría, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien.- Y regresó con los demás.

Pese a qué estaba callado, los demás se sentían incómodos por el silencio. Sin embargo, tenían qué continuar con la junta, así qué prosiguieron, ignorando al danés. Más de pronto, Liechtenstein se tensó al tiempo que se ponía azul y el terror se le dibujaba en el rostro...

- ¿Ya acabaron?-

- _**¡MALDITO!**_- Sin soportarlo más, Vash explotó.- _**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!**_-

***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG***

Ni tardo ni perezoso, y no deseando tener un agujero adornando su cuerpo, Mathias corrió rumbo a la ventana, seguido muy de cerca por Suiza, y se aventó. Para su suerte, había un árbol qué estaba a un lado de la ventana del tercer piso, y haciendo gala de su agilidad, logró pescarse de una de sus ramas para deslizarse por las demás, evitando caer al suelo...

- **_¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDA!_**- Gritó apenas se echó a correr al tocar el suelo, mientras las balas le rozaban a pocos centímetros.- **_¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! ¡JA , JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_**-

Lo perdieron de vista al cruzar la calle y dar vuelta en una esquina; por lo qué Vash volvió a entrar por la ventana...

- ¿Hermano?- Le preguntó Liechtenstein preocupada a Suiza.

- No pude atinarle al maldito, se me escapó.- Bufó del coraje.

Los demás seguían viendo por la ventana, en lo qué Noruega se llevaba una mano a la frente...

- De haber sabido qué Dinamarca se ponía así cuando se enamora, ni lo hubiera traído a la junta.-

Pero no se dio cuenta de qué México lo escuchó...

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de días después de la junta, Dinamarca se encontraba en su casa, recostado en el sofá de la sala. Pensaba en la mejor manera de declarársele a México, claro, siempre y cuando éste se declarada primero...

- Debería de invitarlo a cenar, a bailar, a mi alcoba. Lo abrazaré, lo besaré. Y a la luz de las velas, él me declarará todo su amor.- Suspiró sintiendo cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas.

***TOC, TOC, TOC***

Se puso de pie, y se echó un poco de aire para calmarse. Ya más tranquilo, fue y abrió la puerta...

- México.- Se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

- ¿Qué tal, Matatías?- El moreno se veía un poco apenado y sonrojado del rostro.- Disculpa que sea tan tarde pero, ¿podría pasar? Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-

- Sí.- Contestó por inercia, luego se dio una cachetada mental.- ¡Sí, claro! Pasa, pasa. Estás en tu casa.-

Entraron de nueva cuenta a la sala, el nórdico le ofreció asiento, por lo qué Chema se sentó...

- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme, eh?- Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en una mano en una pose, según él, sensual.

- Bueno, verás.- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- E-Es un poco difícil para mí, ya que no debería de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta en la junta, y pues, es algo que no puedo fingir más.-

Mathias se enrojeció por completo. ¿Acaso México estaba a punto de declarársele en ese momento? Sintió que el estómago comenzaba a saltarle por dentro o algo así...

- ¿Sí?- Acercó su rostro al de él.

- S-Sí.- Se sonrojó enormemente.- Y, y pues yo, yo quería, quería decirte pues...-

- ¿Qué?-

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, mientras por dentro gritaba y saltaba de la emoción. México lo amaba, ¿porqué no se dio cuenta antes?...

- Qué, qué cuentas con todo mi apoyo para que la relación tuya y de Noruega siga adelante.-

Se detuvo en seco, ¿qué acababa de oír?...

- ¿Qué, qué?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Yo sé que aún en estos tiempos se ve mal que dos hombres tengan una relación sentimental, pero estoy seguro qué ustedes podrán superar cualquier obstáculo que se les presente. Digo, yo nunca me he enamorado, pero el amor es amor, y es el mejor regalo que uno puede recibir y dar.- Se puso de pie de un salto.- Por, por eso, cuenten conmigo por si algún problema se les presenta, ¿está bien?-

Dinamarca sintió que un viento helado soplaba en su interior, México no sólo no lo quería, sino qué también pensaba que entre el noruego y él había algo. ¿Donde había pegamento para reparar un corazón roto cuando más se necesitaba?...

- ¡Cielos! Ya me siento más alivianado.- Sonrió el moreno y se encaminó a la puerta.- Nos vemos en la próxima junta, Matatías.- Y se fue.

No iba a hacer una típica escena de corazones rotos qué salían en las películas, no culparía a nadie de todos los problemas sentimentales ni tampoco se soltaría a llorar como colegiala desengañada...

- ¿Bueno?-

Sólo abrazó un cojín y marcó por teléfono, en lo qué se ponía a llorar...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿¡Y para eso nos llamaste!?- Le reclamó Islandia, que al momento de oír **_"¡Buaa, me duele mucho!"_**, salió corriendo de su casa en pijama.- ¡Pensé que algo _"real"_ te había pasado!-

- **_¡ES QUÉ, ES QUÉ, BUAA!_**- Soltaba enorme lagrimones el Rey del Norte de Europa.- ¿Es acaso falso un corazón roto?-

- Esto te pasa por tonto, bien te dije qué dejaras a México en paz.- Lo regañó Noruega, quién también traía puesto su pijama.

- **_¡PERO, NORUUUUUU!_**- El danés se aferraba a su brazo, empapándolo con sus lágrimas.- **_¡YO QUERÍA MUCHO A MÉXICO!_**-

- ¿Y al m'nos se lo d'jiste?- Le preguntó Suecia, que no se hubiera levantado de la cama sino fuera porqué Tino contestó el teléfono.

- **_¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO SE LO PUDE DECIR! ¡MÉXICOOOOOOOOOO!_**- Siguó llorando como niño pequeño en lo que se llevaba una mano al corazón y otra la extendía hacía arriba.

- Pues, yo lamento mucho que no haya ocurrido como lo hubieras querido, Dinamarca.- El finlandés trató de consolarlo.- Pero, míralo de esta manera, al menos sabes qué puedes amar a alguien sin imponerle tu voluntad ni obligarlo. Aparte, te divertiste mucho con él cuando salían juntos. No dejes que esto te destruya por dentro, sino más bien qué sirva para elijas con más cuidado la próxima vez.-

- Sí.- Se limpió la nariz en la manga de la pijama de Noruega.- Tienes razón, Tino. Ahora, ahora sé qué puedo amar a alguien, y el amor es algo... bonito.-

Se puso de pie esbozando una gran sonrisa...

- Ya me siento mejor.- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- ¡Vamos por una cerveza!-

**.~o0o~.**

Una hora después, los nórdicos se encontraban en un bar...

- _**¡CAMPANERO!**_- Gritó el danés, quién ya estaba totalmente intoxicado por el brebaje maldito del alcohol.- **_¡OTRA RONDA DE AMIGOS PARA MIS CERVEZAS!_**-

- ¿Quién lo diría?- Islandia sólo se le quedaba viendo.- Apenas lleva una cerveza y ya está peor qué si hubiera tomado un barril lleno.-

- Cu'ndo l's h'rid's s'n de am'r, es m's f'cil emb'rrach'rse.- Le respondió Berwald.

- ¡Ay, Noruuuuuuuu!- Dinamarca se apoyaba en su el qué él creía su mejor amigo.- ¿Porqueeeeeeeé México creeeeee qué tuuuuuú y yo somooooos pareja?-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó completamente molesto el noruego.

- Quiero a Méxicoooooo, quiero a Méxicooooooo.- Hizo una pausa.- Quiero vomitar.- Llevándose una mano a la boca, totalmente azul.

- ¡Ay, pobre de Mathias!- Finlandia veía con pena el pesar de su amigo, y a Noruega e Islandia tratando de evitar qué el Rey del Norte de Europa les manchara las ropas y el calzado.- Su-san, ¿crees qué deberíamos de decirle a México qué Dinamarca siente algo por él?-

- Yo no sé porqué le dan tanta importancia.- Contestó el noruego, limpiando con servilletas una mancha en su camisa, sin permitirle al sueco contestar.- El idiota sólo quiere llamar la atención, de uno u otro modo.-

- Pu's, si h'biér'mos ay'd'do a D'nam'rca a t'ner una r'lac'ón c'n Méx'co, él no n's est'ría mol'st'ndo en est's m'm'ntos.- Dijo Suecia con su típica apatía.

Tras un momento de silencio...

- Maldita sea.-

**Fin.**

* * *

_La Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio está integrada por la República de Islandia, el Reino de Noruega, el principado de Liechtenstein y la Confederación Suiza, aunque al parecer, Islandia está realizando trámites para pertenecer a la Unión Europea. México es el único país latinoamericano en tener libre acceso comercial con esta asociación._


End file.
